


Turn the page

by Potix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Smut, tiny little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anything, Marvel and Disney's own everything...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turn the page

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, Marvel and Disney's own everything...

It had been a really long day . Darcy Lewis, former political science student at Culver University, the girl who tazed a Norse God, was now a full-time paid S.H.I.E.L.D assistant to Jane Foster . In other words she had to deal all day long with a workaholic and prudish astrophysicist, who was a genius indeed, but apparently couldn't let poor, tired Darcy come back home at a normal hour.

So it was 11 p.m. now – Darcy hadn't eat anything besides a cold hot dog, and swallowed down gallons of cold coffee made by Jane - meaning that it was awful. Normally a hungry Darcy would mean an angry Darcy ; but now she was beyond hunger, she was starving and she was seriously considering eating her door . A door that was slightly opened .

She gripped the taser in her purse , ready to fry anyone or anything hey, she worked for Shield. She had seen her fair share of strange things happening, including handsome Gods falling though wormholes...- all thoughts stopped in her mind when she saw someone sitting cross-legged on her really old Ikea carpet.

Someone with long black hair, a very straight backside, and potentially dangerous .

" Shit, why does it always happen to me ?" was her last thought before she opened her mouth .

"Hmmm...Hello ? Is there any reason a Norse God is sitting on my floor ? " she asked to him.

He turned, fixed his very green eyes on her, and smirked.

" _Odin damns his omnipresent smirk "_ , she thought.  _" Well,maybe Odin doesn't stand his smirk too, and that's why he banned him here."_

He obviously remained silent ,so Darcy decided her best plan was to ignore him. He was now an ally to the Avengers, but Odin knows for how long. He had attempted to creatively redecorate Manhattan only 2 years before, so Darcy remained a little suspicious.

Since she had decided to pretend that a handsome Norse God- yes, she could see he was an attractive psycho, thank you – was not sitting on the floor in her living room, she hung her purse,taking out the taser and putting it down on the coffee table , for good measure. Then she went to the kitchen and started to prepare a sandwich , while the nonexistent divinity continued to stay still and quiet.

When she had finished her meal , she took two beers out of the fridge and walked until she was near Loki...and let one bottle fall from her hands . His instinct kicked in and he nonchalantly caught the bottle before it reached the floor.

" Ah , I knew you were faking it !" she exclaimed . " Why are you here ?" she asked for the second time.

Finally she could hear his smooth voice . " I had a fight with Thor today" was his simple answer.

What a surprise . The two brothers fighting.  _Well,usually when someone has a quarrel with his brother, he doesn't try to subjugate a planet, but they're not so usual,aren't they?They're two alien Gods, and one of them is a little psychotic_ , she said to herself,  _and who knows why, but you're also his only friend_. And not only a simple friend. She was Loki's special friend with benefits.

Frankly she couldn't say how it had happened. One day she bought an extra coffee for Pepper, but she was not at Stark Tower, so Darcy decided to rest the cup on Loki's desk in Jane's laboratory (for some strange reasons, the God of Mischief and Lies was also Asgard's best authority in astrophysics, and since he had decided to help the Avengers defeat Thanos just to let them spare his life, Darcy was sure, and Jane let him help her with her research). After a second, the cup rose into the air and levitated towards Loki,who was standing near a big window, contemplating New York skyline.

"Hey you, the coffee is not for you !" Darcy shouted, walking towards him. He smirked and started to drink, his thin lips caressing the cup's side.

"Are you deaf ? Or only a spoiled God?". She was now only a few steps away, and she could smell the delicate aroma of Sumatra Coffee, Pepper's favorites.

He didn't stop; he only turned,gazing upon her, and drank slowly the coffee.

For a fraction of a second, she thought about slapping him, right there in Jane's laboratory,even if they were alone; but then she recalled that he had tried to destroy not only Puente Antiguo,but also Manhattan,and maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to do,if she wanted to arrive at 85 years old.

So she smirked, and let him calmly finish the drink. Then,when he finished and a drop of coffee remained on his lips, she took another step, and slowly licked them clean. She sighed, and looking him into the eyes, she whispered " Tasty". And then she left.

She couldn't tell why she had done it. Yes, he was handsome, and hot, and sexy, and an infuriating spoiled brat,but also completely crazy.

 _I just wanted to have the upper hand,and erase that smirk from his face, that's all_ , she told herself while hiding in her apartment for the next three days. The fourth day, when she finally found the courage to return at Stark Tower and face the obvious death Loki was planning for her, she found said God waiting outside her door .

He smirked -again with the smirk, it was always on his face – and kissed her. On her threshold. Intensely .

She remained still for a moment, a shortcircuit currently in her brain. Then she thought "It's better than being ripped to shreds" and started to kiss him back. He brought them inside the apartment, and pinned her on the first wall he found, without breaking the kiss. She felt being lifted,and just a second after that, his mouth left hers and started to do something wonderful on her neck. A whimper escaped from Darcy, and Loki bit her on her collarbone.

"All of this just because I licked your lips _?"_  she dared to ask, one hand in his hair and the other occupied by caressing his back.

" I just want to reciprocate _"_  was his answer .

He traced the outline of her full lips with his tongue, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. Darcy moaned, and his lips left hers,a grin appearing on them.

The God pressed the human girl closer to him, then lifted her a bit more,her feet leaving completely the floor and her legs went around his narrow waist. They both groaned at the same time at the sensation of their bodies touching so intimately. Loki started to grind his hips against her, the outline of his shaft evident in his leather trousers,pressing against the underside of Darcy's thigh.

"Oh my God..."she moaned. She could feel him, and it was crazy,because she was already soaking wet only thinking about him inside her. Darcy heard him chuckle. "Yes, my mortal girl...pray your God..."

She was the one smirking this time. " Never". She turned her head slightly,attacking his neck mercilessly; she sucked the skin under his left ear, and felt his breath quickening.

"Bed ?" Loki murmured, his hands around her waist tightening.

"Too far. Couch. Now."

From that moment, she couldn't recall exactly what happened. She remembered clearly being undressed, then his lips descending on her stomach,caressing the delicate skin softly...and then a wicked grin,two mischievous green eyes looking at her, and his face disappeared between her opened thighs.

After a few seconds, black out. When she recovered, she found Loki naked,his mouth now upon hers, his arms caging her body.

No kind words. No "Are you sure ?", no" This will change everything...", no affectionate glaze in their eyes. Only lust .Only an intense kiss, and he pushed into her, his member ready –  _and fucking huge...please go slow..._ ,she thought. He stilled, let her adjust for a moment,and slowly but steadily increased the power of his thrusts, until she begged "Faster...". He gladly accomplished, he always had the prayers' wishes granted,after all.

After that time,several others occurred. At last, they agreed that it would have been beneficial for both of them having someone "available and exclusive" when they were too much horny but with no time to find someone (as for Darcy) or willing to forget that he was an alien God on probation (as for Loki). But not only the sex was extremely good, and satisfactory for both of them: they easily became friends. Sort of. Darcy would rant about how much Jane was demanding, and Fury a scaring pirate, and Loki would come to her when Thor would become too dull to tolerate without trying to plan a dangerous prank.

Like this time. Like all the times.

"He doesn't understand. He's the privileged son, the one destined to greatness, and who am I? The monster, the traitor ! Why can't he leave me alone ?" he shouted, rising to his feet.

"Again with same self-pitying lecture...he loves you, Loki! He's trying to show you that even if all the Avengers don't trust you, he does...why can't you accept it, and go on with your life?". She was not afraid to answer him back, even if he was clearly distressed. "He's not your brother by blood, but you will be forever connected"

He glared at her,but didn't speak. He fell on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Let's watch a movie" Darcy proposed. She went to her Dvd's shelves and picked one.

"What is this ?" he asked.

" A tale about brotherhood...well,sisterhood,but it's the same" she replied mysteriously.

The words "Little women" apparead on the screen. "Now shut up,and watch" she ordered.

After a little more than a ten minutes, he dozed off, Darcy's head resting on his thighs. He was suddenly waken up by her voice shouting at the screen." You coward ! Why can't you see that he's really in love in you? He's gonna marry your sister just because it's the only way to be near you!"

he groaned. It was not the first time he had witnessed Darcy outburst against a movie's plot, but surely this time it was the worst. "May I ask what it is wrong now ?" Loki asked politely.

"Jo March is an asshole" she stated.

"And who is this guy?"

Darcy glared at him. "You fell asleep again,didn't you?"

"Yes"

"You're impossible...anyway,she's the books' main character, and the movie's as well...and she always refuse Teddy's proposal!It's wrong!"

"Why ?"

"Because they should marry,and have a lot children,and Jo will become a writer,and Teddy will be a great musician...Louise May Alcott made him marry Jo's sister, who is unbearable, by the way, and she would marry an awful German teacher...it's wrong on so many levels !" she ranted on, leaving Loki confused.

"But you already know it-it happens all the times,doesn't it ? Stop reading the books,stop watching the movie, it's not difficult" he said.

Loki watched her lips moving,but didn't hear the words. "What ?" he prompted.

She murmured shyly " I hope one time it will be different...Jo and Teddy together,finally".

He sighed tiredly.  _Fool mortals and their hopes..._

"Ok. Done."

Darcy looked at him, completely lost.

"Rewind the movie and stop it at the moment where that effeminate guy proposed to the girl" Loki ordered.

"Hey,it's Batman you're insulting !" she smacked her hand on his shoulder,playfully.

"Do it as I said,Midgardian" he smiled.

She did, and finally she heard Jo accepting the young Laurence proposal, kissing him like she had always dreamed.

She turned towards him,and kissed him soundly. Then she stopped.

"Have you changed the books,also?" she asked timidly.

He blinked. "You, Darcy Lewis, are really impossible" and resumed to kiss her.

 

**My first attempt at smut...what do you think ?**


End file.
